


Saving Christmas

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire MCRT is bustling with excitement at the prospect of not being on call for Christmas - except Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Just a little Christmas fic I thought up while listening to "Dominic the Christmas Donkey" today. The song will be somehow involved, but it's not a song fic. (Listen to the song on YouTube… it's fun ;D ) Merry Christmas!!

_December 23, 2014_

 

"Timmy Timmy Timmy!" 

Abby ran into the squad room and practically launched herself onto Tim's lap as he sat at his desk. 

"Abby, what's the matter?" Tim asked 

"You're not in the Christmas spirit!" she said. At that moment she reached into her purse and produced a Santa hat. Before Tim could stop her, she put it on his head. 

"Come on, Abby, I'm not going to wear this thing all day," he whined. "Gibbs probably won't let me." 

The elevator dinged at that point, and Abby pushed herself up from Tim's lap. Tony came out of the elevator, whistling. 

"What are you whistling?" Tim said, almost recognizing the tune. 

"You don't know _Dominic the Donkey_?" Tony asked. 

"What?" 

"It's a Christmas song! _Chingity ching, it's Dominic the Donkey, Chingity ching, the Italian Christmas Donkey_ ," Tony sang. 

"Ooh! I've heard it! What a cute song!" Abby said, beaming with excitement. 

"I've never heard it," Tim said coolly. "It sounds like a stupid song. Whoever heard of a Christmas donkey?" 

"Geez, McGrinch, don't sour the mood for the rest of us," Tony said as he sat down at his desk. "What's the matter with you, anyway? You usually like Christmas." 

"Nothing 's wrong. I just want to get this report finished before Gibbs--" 

"Before I what, McGee?" 

Tim turned to see Gibbs looming over his desk. 

"Uh, I wanted to have it done before you got back, Boss." 

"Is it?" 

"Almost." 

"Then get back to work, and take off that damn hat, McGee." 

Tim took it off and handed to Abby. 

"I told you he'd get mad." 

"Fine. Meet for lunch today?" 

"Sure." 

Abby left the bullpen. Tim chuckled to himself as the jingle bells on her socks made a noise every time she took a step. 

The day went by without a callout, for a wonder, and Gibbs told them to go home around six that evening. As Tim packed his things to leave, Tony approached his desk. 

"You all right?" 

"I'm fine, Tony." 

"How about a drink, on me?" 

"I'm good, Tony." 

"Just one. Thirsty Turtle?" 

Tim sighed. 

"Fine." 

Tony clapped him on the back and went to get his coat and grab his things. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Tim sat quietly, a full beer in front of him. Tony was on his second. 

"You haven't touched your beer in an hour," Tony observed. 

"I really don't want it." 

"What do you want? A glass of wine?" 

Before Tim could respond, Tony flagged down a waitress and ordered Tim a glass of red wine. The waitress came back a few minutes later with the requested drink, and took the warm beer away. Tim stared at the glass of wine, before finally picking it up and taking a sip. It was Cabernet Sauvignon. Tony knew what he liked. 

"Better?" Tony asked him. 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"Anytime, Probie." There was silence for a few moments as Tim took a large gulp. "You ready to tell me what's bothering you?" 

"You sound more like Gibbs every day," Tim said. 

"Don't change the subject. And don’t _ever_ say that again." Tony said with a small smile. "What's going on? You've been sulking around the squad room for two weeks." 

"Christmas is in two days." 

"That's what you're upset about?" 

"Delilah isn't coming home. My Mom is out of the country with her new boyfriend, and Sarah is going to her boyfriend's parents' house for the Holidays." Tim took another gulp of his Cabernet. "I've never been completely alone on Christmas, Tony." 

"Who said you had to spend Christmas alone?" 

"It's obvious that my family doesn't want me around for the Holidays. Why would anyone else want me around, either?" Tim snapped angrily. He sucked down the last of his wine and put down some money for it and the wasted beer. "I'll see you in the morning." He got up and left the bar. 

Tony quickly got up and threw down a twenty, and ran after Tim. His friend was walking down the street, hands shoved in his pockets. A light snow was starting to fall. 

"Hey! Wait up!" 

Tony caught up with him, and Tim stopped short. 

"Why the hell did you get up and leave like that?" Tony asked him.

"I just want to be alone right now." 

Tony looked into his friend's eyes, and knew it was time to back off. 

"Okay. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Tim nodded, and he and Tony parted ways for the evening. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

 

_December 24th, 2014_

 

Tim was quiet all day. Gibbs noticed, but didn't call any attention to it. Tony, however, was itching to talk to his friend. He waited until Gibbs went off on his afternoon coffee break to approach Tim. 

"How are you?" 

Tim didn't look up from the notepad he was scribbling in. 

"Fine, Tony." 

"Gibbs and I usually get together on Christmas Eve, throw back a couple of cold ones at his place. We usually meet up around 7-ish." 

Tim looked up. Tony smiled and went back to his desk. Tim looked on as Tony resumed his work. He knew that was Tony's way of inviting him, but was it a good idea? Would Gibbs want him there? Tim sighed and went back to his reports. 

 

 _later... around 6 p.m. …_

 

"Go home. Merry Christmas." 

Everyone quickly turned off their computers and started to pack their things. Ellie was the first to leave, wishing a cheerful Merry Christmas to her co-workers before happily getting on the elevator. Tim silently scoffed at her happiness. 

_At least she has someone to go home to tonight._

Tony was the next to leave, passing along his own good tidings. Tim pulled on his jacket and started across the squad room. 

"Tim." 

He stopped and turned around. Gibbs was walking toward him. He nodded at Tim to walk with him as they boarded the elevator to go down to the lobby. 

"You going to see your Sister tonight?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly. 

"Yeah," Tim lied. "I'm meeting her at my place." 

The elevator doors opened, and they walked to the parking garage together. Gibbs stopped him before they parted ways to their vehicles. 

"Merry Christmas, Tim." 

"Thanks, Boss. Merry Christmas to you, too." 

Gibbs briefly glared at him, then turned and walked to his truck. 

Tim got into his car and sat for a moment, going over the past 24 hours in his mind. He thought of the bottle of Cabernet waiting for him at home. Then he thought about the people waiting for him at Gibbs' house. Decision made, he started his car and left. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Gibbs opened his front door to find McGee on his doorstep, holding a bottle of red wine, and a bag with a couple of small gifts in it. He beckoned him in and shut the door behind them. 

"What happened to your Sister?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tim lowered his eyes briefly, and looked at his Boss. 

"It's OK, Tim. I was expecting you anyway." Gibbs smiled. 

Tim smiled then, the first time he'd really done so in weeks. 

"Why don't we crack open that bottle of wine?" Gibbs said, clapping him on the back. 

"Sounds good." 

They moved through the living room, and Tony got up off the couch. Gibbs took the wine into the kitchen to open it up. 

"Probie! You made it!" He said, holding out a hand. Tim shook it. 

"Tony, I owe you an apology---" 

"No, you don't." 

"But--" 

"We've all been where you are. All of us. You're not alone." 

Tim nodded. 

A familiar song came onto the radio, and Tony reached behind him and turned it up. A smile crept onto Tim's face. 

"Dominic the Donkey?" 

"Absolutely the best Christmas song ever!" 

Tim rolled his eyes and smiled. This was _definitely_ where he was meant to be this Christmas Eve. 

**END**


End file.
